


【巴艾無差】我已經討厭她了

by Nagiharako



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: After Season 3Before slash有關巴克的快樂人生與艾迪隱忍的憤怒（不甘、心疼，還有一些忌妒）
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 5





	【巴艾無差】我已經討厭她了

「是艾比，那個未婚妻是艾比。」  
對鮑比說出那個名字的時候，他心底的某個部份確實驚訝於自己能在語氣中吐出的毒液。明明他與該對象還只是初次見面。

【I hate her already】

火車出軌事件告一段落的數日之後，巴克覺得自己的心情前所未有的輕鬆。  
艾比過得很好，他甚至陪她去見了山姆好幾次。山姆對他的種種認識讓他有點害羞、也有點知道自己還是被艾比放在心上的欣喜，但更多的還是一種釋然。也許說到底他與艾比的相遇是在最壞與最好的時機，他成長為巴克2.0，艾比也變成了她的2.0。  
他們需要彼此的時期已經過去。要「等她回來」的那句話總在不期然的時候成為他心底的一種剎車，不自覺的造成他內心深沉的不安－－他一直覺得艾比已經拋棄他了，沒到真相大白卻還是抱有一絲希望，直到最後他甚至不知道自己抱持的是希望、還是一種名為執著的空殼。  
真正再次見到艾比，他才發現把她放下這件事並不像他想像中那樣令人恐懼。  
但艾比說了，他們是在人生的最黑暗時同行的兩個人，無所謂拋棄與否，他們成為了新的自己，「同行」反而成為一種枷鎖，就像那黑暗的時代如影隨形。  
巴克相信一年前的自己會很不服氣－－憑什麼他就是黑暗的象徵呢？但現在的他或多或少可以理解艾比的論點。  
畢竟回首想想，這些日子裡當他想起艾比，更多的總是痛心、與舔舐傷痕的記憶，那份過往不知從何時開始，已經不再是那種想起就能讓他微笑的綠洲之地。  
而說到綠洲之地。  
巴克抿唇，對遠遠走來的九歲小孩與他身後的棕髮男人露出燦爛的笑。

也許就是褪去了肩上承受已久的負重，才讓他對身邊發生的事如此遲鈍。  
或者說是身邊的人。巴克後知後覺的發現艾迪又咬著嘴內的肉欲言又止的看他，仔細想想每次都是在他提起艾比的時候。  
是的，在事件之後他終於可以客觀的對人說起艾比，不再像以往那樣絕口不提。本來只是要短期滯留的艾比因為山姆的傷而延長了在這個城鎮的停留時間，巴克樂於幫她填補在醫院之外的時間。  
解脫於過去的束縛、擁有深愛的一生職志、身邊有著值得信賴的夥伴與朋友、巴克利家還孕育起了新生命，一切都美好得不像話，巴克是真的覺得近來的日子過得太好，除了他剛剛才察覺的那件事，對，艾迪的反常。

艾迪又在咬他的下唇。兩手在身前交握，臉微微向下傾，圓睜著深棕的大眼向他望。巴克有時候真的不太明白艾迪賭氣的表情怎麼那麼像個孩子，明明他才該是118大家庭裡的幼稚鬼。  
還記得他曾經說過「我們這些一般人遇事都會忍著」，但如果這就是艾迪所謂的「忍著」，那也太過容易看清－－巴克倒沒想到是不是因為對象是艾迪才讓他看得清，又或著因為是他，所以艾迪才表現得明顯到足以讓人看清。  
但也可能是那天艾比的送別會上她拉著他到房間一角咬耳朵，說她覺得年長的那個迪亞茲一直在瞪她。  
有時候巴克真的很佩服艾比的觀察力。

「嘿兄弟，你怎麼啦？」  
「沒事。」  
最好是沒事。巴克咧嘴笑笑企圖釋放出知心大哥哥好說話的氣息，換來艾迪的一個看智障的白眼。  
「來嘛，跟我說說呀！不然兄弟是怎麼當的？」  
「就說了沒事。你明天不是要去送艾比？下次再見也不知道是什麼時候了，趕快收拾收拾回去睡覺啦。」  
艾迪的咬字帶點他激動時常會有的口音，唸著艾比的名字時多多少少有點像是咬牙切齒－－加上這種拙劣的轉移話題。碰了一鼻子灰又滿心茫然的巴克把餐盤放進水槽裡，與擦洗流理台的奇米交換了個疑惑的眼神，一旁的亨倒是高深莫測的一臉了然。看她那張寫著你們這群情商零分的小屁孩的臉，巴克實在沒有很想去跟她討教。

所以艾迪到底是在氣什麼啊？  
那天最後他還是把亨拉到一邊，亨給他的眼神甚至帶點憐憫。  
這一切讓我想起奇米的前女友啊。  
噢！  
從背後冒出來的奇米嚇出巴克一身冷汗，他帶點憤怒的望去，懊惱的發現奇米居然也一臉恍然大悟。  
回答我！

亨那時跟我說，我負責忘了負心人往前看，而她負責恨她一輩子。

「你知道我很感謝你為我這麼生氣吧？」  
伸手過去摸摸艾迪的後頸，他後腦杓的短髮刺在巴克手心有點癢癢的。艾迪給了他一張我完全聽不懂你在說什麼的臉，只維持了三秒就變得無比挫敗。  
巴克知道自己現在笑得有多囂張到討人厭。  
「我討厭你一直提那個女人。」  
「嘿！」  
艾迪的口氣超級惡毒，巴克好氣又好笑。  
「我知道我是唯一一個不認識她的人、你也幾乎不跟我提她，這樣不怎麼公平。但這一切真的是……」  
停頓半晌，艾迪像是放棄尋找確切詞句似的往後靠向沙發，閉上眼睛伸手揉揉眉間。巴克安撫的輕拍艾迪肩膀。  
「我沒事啦。」  
「喔對，你超沒事。」  
巴克沒想到艾迪睜開眼睛居然來瞪他，想像著溫馨發展搞不好還可以取笑艾迪關心則亂的巴克瞬間有點失去方寸。  
「她讓你保證去救她未婚夫的時候，肯定沒想到你會在那種情況下把自己掛在搖搖欲墜的車廂外面吧？」  
「嘿，她可沒讓我保證！也沒逼我掛在外面！」  
「噢所以現在又是你個人選擇了哈？那你那時幹嘛要說是答應了未婚妻，不就是心虛嗎？」  
你現在維護她也肯定只是你的個人選擇，完全不是因為她造成的嘛。  
艾迪的邏輯好像有點正確，但又有點哪裡怪怪的。

「……抱歉，我在無理取鬧。」  
艾迪打破沉默的聲音充滿尷尬：「我知道她對你很重要。我想我只是希望……」  
「我覺得我對她也很重要。」  
不同意義的重要吧。巴克說不太上來，但現在的他確實沒有以前那種感覺自己不被重視的焦躁了。而艾迪對他聳聳肩不置可否。  
「不管怎樣，謝謝你這麼為我感到不值。」  
但我沒事的。  
巴克對艾迪露出大大的笑容，滿意的看到對方在半拍之後笑得露出尖尖的虎牙。

－－但我還是討厭她。  
－－那也沒關係吧，反正下次也不知道什麼時候見了。

巴克手指向上，捏捏艾迪不知為何紅透的耳垂，對他仍舊抱持的敵意不太摸得著頭緒。

END


End file.
